Quien es quien
by Valsed
Summary: Tal vez parece que no te quiere, quizas no te diga nada pero no dudes de lo que sientas cuando te dedica a ti las unicas muestras de cariño que otorga. Yaoi TezukaXFuji


**Quien es quien**

««◊»» O ««◊»»

Advertencia: Yaoi TezukaXFuji

««◊»» O ««◊»»

Aunque insistiera con lo mismo, no lograba hacerlo hablar, como quisiera ¿por que tenia que ser tan estoico, tan callado, tan… tan... bueno, tan él?

Pero para que se quejaba si tenia que aceptar que así es como le gustaba, le encantaba ese aspecto serio tan de él, a muchos les admiraba eso, como si fuera un muralla inquebrantable, invencible, intocable. Que muchos respetaban y otros pocos deseaban vencer.

Ilusos aquellos que se atrevían a enfrentarlo, pues solo veían la derrota.

Hasta el mismo había sentido la derrota en sus manos, pero… solo en un aspecto, en lo demás era suyo, suyo únicamente, o más bien, como diría él, le pertenecía a aquel imbatible ser. Que sonaba algo exagerado, es posible, pero como podría describirlo si estaba mas que fascinado con él.

Pero mejor no pensarlo, estaba enojado con él¿para que seguía alabándolo, mejor buscar una venganza, muy a su estilo. Ya estaba bien que lo tratara como cualquier otro si había sido el único capaz de descubrir la ternura en él.

Ya había intentado coqueteándole a otra persona, pero resulto contraproducente, lo amenazo con dejarlo si se atrevía a probarlo nuevamente, es que incluso le costaba saber lo que sentía, ya no se lo expresaba, y uno llega a dudar.

Ahora él consiguió su confianza, pero las personas tienen necesidad de cariño, sobre todo para presumir ante todos el éxito de estar con él. Eso era un gran logro que no cualquiera puede presumir.

También había ido con su familia, se los gano fácilmente, lo apoyaban en la relación, tener a la familia del novio da muchos puntos extras. Pero solo consiguió que él le castigaran, ah pero que castigo, termino adolorido, pero aun recuerda esa pasión, que lo hace perderse en sus pensamientos.

Tal vez incluso con esta venganza consiguiera otro castigo; si, una diabólica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Los que están cerca temen lo que estas pensando, bueno, no tienen de que preocuparse, hoy no se trata de ellos.

Y es que¿qué tiene de malo salir con tu novio de paseo, irían a donde él quisiera, harían lo que él quisiera. Y así seria ya que la ultima experiencia le había quedado bien aprendida, y como no obedecerlo si se convierte en todo un poeta, y te recita hermosas palabras en tu oído haciéndote estremecerte y temblar como niña boba, y bien que sabia como se estremecen si le encantaba hacerlas alucinar, creyendo que sentía atracción por ellas.

Pero había dejado esas manías por él, y no te lo sabe apreciar, ah bueno, sabes que es mentira, bien que lo aprecia, lo has comprobado… lo has sentido.

Un suspiro sale de su boca, nuevamente atrae la atención de la gente, siempre serás un misterio para ellos. Pero igualmente, que importa ellos, si te niegas a reconocer cuanto te quiere, 'no pidas que cambie si es así como lo quieres'.

Ve que se acerca le sonríe, estaban en la cancha callejera, practicando un poco, más bien divirtiéndose. Cuando perdiste a propósito contra él, para después pedirle una cita; no le agrado que jugara con él. Bien que lo sabia, pero ¿para que provocarlo, pues le fascinaba hacerlo enojar.

-Fuji qué pretendes?- le pregunta a centímetros de distancia, frente a frente

-a que te refieres Tezuka?-

-toma las cosas más en serio-

-las tomo en serio-

-qué es lo que tomas en serio?-

-creo Tezuka, que tu mas que nadie debería saber que es tan serio para mi- y para remarcar sus palabras su rostro cambia.

-hn- emite mientras ve su rostro descubriendo tus intenciones –te enojaste porque rechace tu invitación?- ladeo su cabeza al escucharlo, lo conocía bien –prometí ayudar a mi abuelo con algunos deberes, tendré la tarde ocupada-

-y bueno, porque no me dijiste eso?- le ve torcer el labio, sabes lo que significa, su rostro muestra incredulidad.

-quería hacerte enojar-, su propio juego.

Un brusco jalón de su camisa, y su boca choca con los deliciosos labios de él. Él los lame, los mordisquea le encanta los labios del mas bajo, los saborea.

Es un prodigio, pero sabe que no puede ni pensar en cuanto él le apasiona. Aun no reacciona, dejándose a merced de él, todos los ven y sonríen con alegría, los apoyan mucho, y le alegra, así si importa, verdad?.

Con sus brazos rodeo su cuello, llevándole a él a tomar la cintura del ojiazul. El beso se extiende, se incendia. Hasta que el aire se consume por completo.

-me dicen sádico, pero tú siempre me haces sufrir-

-siempre hay que superar al maestro-

Siempre tan centrado, y él tan serio, quien diría que harían tales tipos de espectáculos. Pero la pasión es la pasión, el amor es el amor, qué se puede hacer contra ello?

««◊»» O ««◊»» O ««◊»»

Fin

««◊»» O ««◊»» O ««◊»»


End file.
